Everybody's Fool
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be. Leo Centric, Evanescence song fic One shot. Complete.


Disclaimer: ….yes?

Ok, Got this idea from the song itself, then everything else just …came together.

Enjoy.

BTW. VERY important that you read the "lyrics" in the fic, if you don't you loose have of it. So make sure you do, or the entire thing will be meaningless…

Everybody's Fool

He couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't believe it.

The soft pitter patter was lost to him as his feet moved effortlessly. With a leap, he found himself on another roof top.

He was running. He was running from her…

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence…_

They had been together for about a year now, and he was in love with her, as she was with him. Or so he was lead to believe.

just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
never was and never will be

A year ago she had strode into his life, an vision of perfection, of clarity, of purity. A purity he sought for in his blood splattered life. But in the end, she was none of those things.

She was just an actress.

But a good actress, fooling everyone, his family, his friends, and even him into thinking that she loved him when in the end, that had been the farthest from the truth.

And he had the broken heart to prove it.

have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

In the beginning though, it was a very different story.

She was his life. She was perfection. She was _his _perfection.

But now she was not his anymore…

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending

No she was not his, she was never his.

It was all a lie, just a horrible joke. He was no more than a animal to her.

An animal for her experiments.

His feet hit the concrete hard as he ran from the pain and into the darkness of night. The sky wept down onto him disguising his own tears as they fell down his cheeks.

but now i know she  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

A thunder roared from the sky as the night above him was thrown into a fit of frenzy. Around him the winds whipped harshly at his flesh, the water's stings heavy on his skin, but still, he continued, even though he had no where to go. Reaching the peak of the building, he held his head as a fit of sobs finally racked his body in anger and frustration. Above him the sky roared in thunder, of which was the only thing concealing the sound of his own wretched scream.

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

She had looked so happy in his arms, her own flesh mingling with that of the other's. And it broke his heart.

If she did not love him, then why did she seduce him, only to sleep in the arms of another man?

At that, his mind answered for him.

She never cared for him to begin with. She was just using him for what he was worth, seducing him to be with her, only to turn her back on him now in the worse possible way.

Through the window, Leo had seen it all. She was a slut, nothing more than a dirty skank. And he had fallen for her and for her lies.

Well, not anymore.

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

Leonardo leaned over the edge of the building, his eyes closing as he felt the rush of the air beneath him as well as the tears of the sky above. But he was not crying anymore, there was no need to.

It was over, she was not his. He would walk away from it all, walk away from the bull-shit that was his fantasy. She just was not his.

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

It was all a lie to begin with. He should have seen her for who she was, but he didn't. Now he did, though, and it was not too late to realize it.

She was not perfection and she was not his.

She never was.

And she never will be.

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

-

The Lyrics for the song, (w/o interruption)

Evanescence:

__

Everybody's Fool  
  
perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she  
  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

-

Fun. What do you think?


End file.
